The present disclosure related to a dish washer and air break thereof.
In general, the dish washer includes a dish rack receiving the dish at the inside of a tub, an injection nozzle injecting washing water into the dish received by the dish rack, a sump supplying the washing water to the injection nozzle, an air break supplying the washing water to the sump, and a washing pump pumping the washing water of the sump.
The dish washer allows the washing water stored in the sump to be injected into the injection nozzle by driving the washing pump. Further, the washing water injected from the injection nozzle is ejected by high pressure, thereby to be bump into the surface of the dish received at the dish rack. Therefore, dirt is washed out of the surface of the dish by the water pressure of the washing water bumped into the surface of the dish.
Further, a dish washing process includes a washing process washing the dirt out of the dish, a rinsing process rinsing the dish after finishing the washing process, and a drying process removing water out of the surface of the dish after finishing the rising process.